Tiny Sleuth
by Tails77
Summary: Shinichi accidently injures his only son. What will Ran do to him?It's one of those future fics where Ran and Shinichi are married and have a kid.
1. Tiny Slueth

1 Hello people of ! This is just a fic I wrote when I was bored starring my fave couple Shinichi Ran. clap clap This is my first one so please don't hate!

Title: Tiny Sleuth

Author: Tails77

Pairing: ShinxRan of course

Anime: Detective Conan/Case Closed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That honor goes to Gosho Aoyama-sama.

Summary: Life gets hectic in the Kudou household...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But Ran," Shinichi whined ."I want to teach Conan about deduction, he's so bright!"

"No! What if he gets in to trouble like you did? It's to dangerous! He's our son and after you reading him Sherlock Holmes as bed time stories he wants to be a detective and fight off evil people that kill. So your gonna go in there tell him how dangerous it is, he's only 6 years old," replied Ran.

"Bu-"

"Shinichi..."

After they had gotten married he could tell her feelings by looking in her eyes. But this particular stare he had seen her sport dozens of times throughout their childhood. The stare meant if he didn't do what she said she would chop him in half. He knew better then to ignore that stare.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Thanks sweetie," came Ran's sweet reply.

Shinichi looked at his 7 month pregnant wife and thought, 'God, moody, moody, moody. Well, better go talk to Conan.'

He walked into the study and looked at Conan sitting in an over-stuffed velvet armchair with two books in his lap. One was Conan's copy of a Study in Scarlet which Shinichi had bought for him when he was 4-years-old. The other was a adult dictionary which Conan was looking through now.

"Hey Conan," Shinichi said casually.

"Hi Daddy," Conan said without taking his glance away from the dictionary.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Well," he started for the first time giving Shinichi his eye contact. Conan was like a mini Shinichi. He had sparkling blue eyes which really stood out against his tanned skin and midnight black hair. "I was reading this book you got me and I noticed there were lots of words I didn't know. So I'm looking for them in here," he said gesturing towards the dictionary.

"Well, you could've asked me or your mom," Shinichi said more as a question then a statement.

"Yeah, but this way I'm saving you the trouble and getting even more smarter. Isn't that cool daddy!"

Shinichi couldn't help but chuckle. He had done the same thing when he was Conan's age.

"Well, your mom wanted me to discuss something with you."

"O.K hold on." Conan was careful in making sure he didn't bend any of the pages in the book as he slowly slid the bookmark in.

"Um, well... she wanted me to talk to you about..." He couldn't think of the right words to say considering he was thrilled little Conan wanted to be a detective. Then he got an idea. Simply, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Well Daddy," Conan started, "I want to work full time as a teenage detective and then grow up to be a big detective and play part time as a player on the Tokyo Spirits soccer team. But I mostly want to be a detective. The Sherlock Holmes of this century," he shrieked.

Shinichi grinned. How happy he was. He couldn't- no wouldn't- make any attempt to scare Conan away from those dreams that made him so proud. He would simply tell Ran that he attempted to tell Conan about the dangers of being a detective but Conan didn't listen.

"That is so cool Conan," Shinichi started, "Hey, how about tomorrow we go to the park and we could talk a little more about detectives."

"Sure! I should have this book done in a few hours so tomorrow would be perfect!"

"Well you have your soccer game tonight so you'll have to stay up pretty late to finish it but... sense it has to do with deduction I'll allow it."

"What's a deduction daddy?"

"It's what all great detectives do."

"Really! What is it, what is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow!"

"Daddy!"

Shinichi grinned from ear to ear and left the study. He turned to see Ran in the kitchen washing dishes.

"How did it go," she asked suspicously.

"Great! He doesn't want to be a detective anymore." he replied.

"That's great," she said sounding relieved.

'That's right,' Shinichi thought on his way up to the bedroom, 'Conan doesn't want to be a detective anymore. He wants to be the Holmes of this century!'

At the Park the Next Day...

"Wow Daddy! Thanks for the new books. They're gonna be so much fun to read," young Conan exclaimed happily.

"No problem," Shinichi started, grinning, "It's my reward to you scoring five goals in that soccer game last night. Keep it up champ," Shinichi said ruffling Conan's hair.

"So, are we gonna do fun detective stuff now? Like go chase bombers and murderers and all sorts of bad guys!"

"Well, no not exactly. Were gonna start out a little more simpler than that. I set up a game for you. O.K, I'm thinking of something you find at the beach. Now your clue is S &. Good Luck."

"Hmm," Conan was thinking hard. Shinichi smiled. Conan's expression was so serious and he looked so determined that it made him think of himself when he was Conan. He remembered Ran and the sweet joy of being able to play innocent all the time and... Shinichi was pulled away from his wonderful thought from a pull at the bottom of his pants. There stood a happy face.

"Daddy I got it," Conan exclaimed happily. "The answer is sand because if you change the & into letters you get and, then if you add the S in front you get sand!" Conan beamed.

"That's right Conan! I didn't expect you to get it that fast. You are definantly my son," Shinichi said proudly.

"So what do I win," Conan asked. Shinichi chuckled. Little kids, the same no matter what.

"Well Conan, you win a nice tasty lunch! Where do you want to go?"

"Sherlockian," Conan replied back instantly.

"That's what I assumed," Shinichi said smiling. Conan had loved going there even as a toddler. It was no surprise he wanted to be a detective. But Shinichi thought Ran should blaim the food place not him. Sherlockian, as you may of guessed, is a old diner based on detectives.

In Sherlockian...

"I want the Watson water with a Holmes hotdog," Conan said to the waiter.

"Make that two please," Shinichi added. Conan and him had developed the same likes of food.

The waiter smiled, nodded her head and left.

"So Conan, you know how your mom is pregnant. Are you excited," Shinichi inquired.

"Well... I am. But we probably can't do fun things like this together anymore," Conan replied sadly.

"Sure we can! How about this. Every other Saturday we'll spend the whole day together."

"Yeah," Conan shrieked.

Then there food came and they munched on it and talked about nothing in particular. When they were done Shinichi payed and let Conan give the tip to the waiter. Then they returned home, only to find someone Conan and Shinichi saw as the devil...

"Hey little Edogawa-kun, how was your day," Sonoko asked in a evil tone.

"Sonoko don't call him that! He's a Kudou. K.U.D.O.U, Kudou," Shinichi said, quickly getting angry.

"Sonoko-obachan, who's Edogawa-kun," Conan asked.

"Someone who Sonoko should never had brought up," Shinichi said a level above normal voice, "Now come on Conan, let's go put the books away in your room." He gave her an ice cold glare before starting up the stairs to Conan's room.

"Um, ok daddy. Sure," Conan agreed. Shinichi was furious at Sonoko. Right when he and Ran were about to move on and forget about the whole Conan Edogawa fiasco she just had to bring it up and it made his blood boil.

After they were done putting the books away in the meticulous way Conan arranged them on his own bookshelf, they went back downstairs and to their surprise, Sonoko was still there. Shinichi wasn't one to get angry often, and when he was, he being a detective was pretty good at hiding it. Conan knew this as well and had only seen his dad angry like this one time before. Sonoko had only seen Shinichi have that look about three times before. And all those times, if Ran hadn't been there, he would've murdered anyone who said something to him that could be taken even as the smallest insult.

'Who is this Edogawa Conan-chan. If I'm named after him then he must be pretty important right,'Conan thought to himself. But with his dad's current mood, he decided not to ask him directly that day. So he his behind a sofa to see if he could pick up any of the details during his tousan and obachans arguement.

"Sonoko, what the hell is wrong with you! Conan KUDOU doesn't need to know about Edogawa Conan. How the hell did you get in anyway," Shinichi said. You could tell he was trying to stay calm but with no prevail.

(By the way, Ran was at the grocery when this was happening.)

"Please, I know you keep a key under a secret compartment rock. You can't fool me Im the deduction queen! And whats wrong with little Conan learning the history of his name? Conan is a strange name for Japanese AND American children. His classmates are gonna start asking questions eventually," Sonoko said, sounding un-interested.

"First off, there is no way in hell that you are a deduction queen. You didn't even solve those crimes. Secondly, who cares if they ask? He's name after Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. That's the best person ever," Shinichi snapped back.

"Arthur Conan Doyle... Why does that name sound familiar? Oh yeah, he's on the top of my loser list. He's a sucky detective who couldn't even beat Kogurou-san at a deduction contest," Sonoko snapped back.

Sonoko expected a nasty come back, but Shinichi didn't say anything. He looked Sonoko in the eye. His normaly playful expression and cute features were now all ice cold with anger. As calmly as his mouth would let him he said, "Please get out."

"What, I know your not talking to me like that. Your just jealous of me and my deduction powers. You little wanna-be detective."

"Get out now Sonoko or I'll turn you into the police for breaking and entering."

Sonoko gave Shinichi one last glare and left.

After she left through the door, Shinichi put on his adult pair of mega kick shoes and stood in front of a soccerball that was left there from the night before. He then turned his sneakers to full power and kicked it. The reason he put those sneakers on was so he could feel powerful and in control which was really what he needed right that moment.

Before it hit anything, Shinichi turned around to leave, afraid of the damage he most likely would make to the wall. Shinichi started up the stairs ignoring the thud he heard. He figured it was just the ball hitting the wall. But he turned around when he heard a second thud, but it sounded much heavier. He turned around to see Conan on the ground.

Faster than lightning, he ran over to Conan and gently shook his shoulder, then noticed a wound on his head, badly bleeding. No wonder he was unconciess. Shinichi ran into the kitchen, took a clean towel and wrapped it around Conan's head. He then got in the car and sped down the road to the hospital deciding to call Ran when he got there.

When he arrived at the front desk he told the lady, "I need a room for my son now. He's losing blood from his head. Please hurry!"

"Name please," the woman asked in a dull tone.

"Kudou."

The ladies faced brightened up and she said, "I knew you looked familiar. Your Kudou Shinichi! Of course, I'll get you a room right away."

About two minutes later although it seemed like two hours to Shinichi, the doctor called him and Shinichi carried his badly bleeding son to the emergency room.

A couple hours later, (yes, it was actually hours this time) Ran arrived at the hospital.

"When can I go see him," Ran asked Shinichi.

"Well, the doctors said that we should be able to see him soo-"

Before Shinichi could finish his sentence the doctors called and allowed them to go inside.

When they walked in, they saw Conan laying in the bed, eyes closed, with a white band going around his head and a arm in a cast.

Shinichi walked over to him and touched his cheek. It was then when Conan's eyes slowly fluttered open. Before Conan speak, Shinichi said. "Conan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you with that soccerball, I'm so sorry!"

"You did what," Ran said in an angry voice.

"Well, I-I," Shinichi started before he was cut off.

"Mommy," Conan started, "It wasn't daddy's fault. We were playing soccer and Daddy accidently kicked it over the fence. So then I went over to get it even though he told me not to. I was coming back over the fence with it when I fell and hit my hed on the sprinkler nozzle. It's not his fault"

Shinichi was about to object when Conan smiled and then winked at him. You know how I said earlier that Shinichi had learned how to read Ran's feelings from her eyes? Well he could do the same for Conan and those gestures meant: I know it was an accident daddy, so just go along with it.

Shinichi smiled and didn't say anything else. Then, the doctor walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs.Kudou I presume," he said casually like he dealed with this sorta thing all the time. Wait, he's a doctor so he did deal with these things all the time. Duh!

"That's us," Shinichi replied.

"Well, luckily for you guys, none of the main nerves were damaged and after a night of rest hear you will be aloud to take him home."

"That's great," Ran replied happily. The doctor then turned around into another room leaving those three alone.

At about midnight, Ran kept pestering Shinichi to return home with her. Conan was already sleeping and with all those pills the doctors gave him he would probably be asleep until about noon the next day, so she couldn't understand why her husband would want to stay.

At about 12:30, Ran gave up and started to leave and gave Conan a kiss on the cheek and started out the door. Then Shinichi turned to her direction and said, "What I don't get one?"

She walked over to him. He put his cheek out expecting Ran to kiss it but to his surprise she grabbed his chin and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back. Then she broke the kiss and gave him a hug.

"I'm so happy," she said quietly.

"Why is that," he asked in the same tone of voice.

"Because I have a perfect life."

Before he could reply, Ran was already out the door. Shinichi smiled and turned his attention back to Conan whos eyes were slowly opening.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream. Can you read me a detective story," Conan asked.

"Conan, why don't I tell you a story about some nice things. That way you won't have more scary dreams. Lets see," Shinichi looked through a tub of books and pulled one out with fairy tales in it. "How about this one?" He showed him the cover of the book.

Conan yawned. "Sure Daddy."

"Once upon a time, there was a princess named Tetra. She fell in love with the prince named Hercos and then one day..."

That's all they could remember as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay, I wrote my first fic! dances Ahem, anyway. I hope you liked reading this. The only reason I wrote one of these in the future fics is because I don't have a romantic bone in my body and am to lazy to do a 30 kisses or 30 hugs thing...

So, like it? Hate it? Please let me know! Just click the little go button at the bottom. Thanks for reading!

- - Tails77


	2. Aoko, Kaito, Kansai and drunkness

1 I have returned! Muhahaha! Anyways, this is the continuation of my Tiny Sleuth story. I hope you enjoy it cuz there are more couples in this one!

Title: Aoko, Kaito, Kansai, and drunkness!

Author: Tails77

Pairings: ShinxRan, KaitoxAoko, very slight HeijixKazuha.

Anime: Detective Conan/Case Closed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Ran and Shinichi would have been married and had like 3 kids by now.

Summary: Shinichi meets his former rival, and he and Heiji go get drunk. This should be interesting...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ran came in the next day, she smiled at the sight before her. Shinichi was leaning against the backboard of the bed sleeping, and on his lap was Conan who was also sleeping and a book which she assumed fell when Shinichi dozed off.

She went over to him and gently squeezed his shoulders. He grunted and then opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ran. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They assumed that Conan would be asleep for a while because of all the medication, so they decided to go downstairs to get some breakfast.

About a half hour later, Conan's eyes slowly opened. He looked up and saw two figures. He couldn't identify them because his vision was a little blurry, but they appeared to be his parents.

He rubbed his eyes so he could see more clearly. At first glance, they did seem to be his parents. They looked to be about the same age and everything. But upon further inspection, he realized something was different. They were small differences, but they were definantly there.

The man's hair was the same as Shinichi's, but it was just a tint lighter. His hair was also a lot less tidy than his dad kept his. The woman's hair was the same shade as his mom's, but at the top it looked as if someone had just ran their hand through it and ruffled it up.

Conan finally decided to speak, "Excuse me but, who are you?"

The man broke away from his thoughts and answered.

"I am Kuroba Kaitou and this is my wife, Kuroba Aoko," he said, gesturing towards the woman.

"What's your name, little boy," Aoko asked politely.

"My name is Kudou Conan. But wait, isn't Kuroba Kaitou a famous magician or something," Conan asked.

"Indeed I am. And isn't Kudou a famous detective?" then he added, "or something?"

"Yeah, I guess my daddy is famous."

"Yeah, I know Kudou well," Kaitou said.

"You know magic isn't real, right," Conan asked.

"Well if it isn't, how do I do this," Kaitou asked. Then he made a rose appear seemingly out of nowhere. Aoko clapped.

"The rose was in your bag. You pulled a string with your left hand while we were focused on your right where you said it would appear. The evidence is that small piece string in your hand now," Conan said smiling. He felt like a real detective!

It was then when Shinichi and Ran walked in, and looked startled when they saw that they had visitors. The two couples turned around. Shinichi and Kaitou stared at each other and Ran and Aoko did the same. After a while of silent stares, they introduced themselves. Eventually, Aoko went back to their room and brought back a little girl. The girl was adorable. She had chocolate brown hair and shimmering chocolate brown eyes. She wore a flower shirt and a green skirt.

"Hi, I'm Makuya. Nice to meet you gu-," she started. But then her glance fell onto Conan who was silently observing her.

After some chatting between six they decided to go get some brunch. But by the time they got to the top floor which served brunch, it was already a little past twelve so they headed back down in the elevator to the very bottom floor in which lunch was served. They booked a table together and after ordering they began to chat about occupations.

"Kuroba," Shinichi said in monotone.

"Kudou," Kaitou said in the same tone.

"No further introduction necessary," Shinichi said

"Agreed," Kaitou said.

"Well, I'm mostly a housewife, but I teach karate part time," Ran stated.

"I'm a housewife also, but I do work part time as a magicians assistant," Aoko told her.

"Woah, that's so cool. Did Kaitou teach you any of his tricks," Ran asked.

"Yeah, he taught me how to make a rose appear."

"Wow, really? Can I see," Ran asked excitedly.

"Sure," Aoko agreed. She was happy to have an audience to see the trick done by her. She thought she had perfected it. But to her terror, she was wrong.

Well, something DID appear. But not what she had been looking for. In her hand was a rose, but with many or the petals missing and the remaining ones scratched up. The stem was scratched up as well.

Kaitou, who had been watching this in amusement laughed. Aoko glared at him.

"What did I do wrong," Aoko whined.

Kaitou let another chuckle escape his throat. He took her wrist and pulled up the sleeve so you could see her bracelet. Under the bracelet was a couple of the scarlet red flower petals which had been missing from the rose. Aoko saw Kaitou smile, and then he stopped. He put on his serious face, poker face he called it, and said in a very serious tone of voice, "Aoko, you could very well be the Houdini of this century."

He then dropped his poker face and bursted out into a laughing fit, earning a few strange looks from the people around them. Aoko had learned to deal with Kaitou's somewhat obnoxious attitude years ago. Her fingers fumbled through her purse and slowly pulled out what she had been looking for. A picture of a goldfish. After Kaitou looked at the picture, he stopped, and hid his eyes with his hands.

Shinichi and Ran gave Aoko a questioning stare. She smiled and put the picture in her purse before she said, "He's afraid of fish, so I use it against him. When I'm really angry, like the time he accidently left Makuya at the park, I forced him to watch Finding Nemo three times with me." She let out an evil laugh.

Shinichi and Ran's eyes turned into dots and they both murmured at the same time, "I see."

Kaitou, with his hands over his eyes still, shakily asked, "Did you put it away?"

"Yes, dear," Aoko replied sweetly. Then her voice changed when Kaitou took his hands away from his eyes and gave her eye contact. "But if you ever do something like that again, I'm taking out the Nemo plushie."

"Not the plushie," Kaitou cried. "For all that is good and wonderful please not the plushie!"

"Be a good boy and maybe I won't have to do that," she replied innocently.

The rest of the lunch went on relatively normal, except that everytime Kaitou made a smart remark Aoko took out a clownfish stuffed animal from her purse. But all and all, they had a lot in common and by the time they got back to Conan's hospital room, they already had plans for their next get-together. They decided to go to Magician's Fiasco. Of course it was Kaitou's idea, but the others agreed because there was a play thing for the kids so everyone could be happy. But for the time being they headed home...

At the Kudou House (Conan's bedroom)

"Hey, Conan. Hey Kaigi. Your mom told me to bring up some snacks, Conan," Shinichi exclaimed happily.

He was really happy that Hattori came over and brought his son, Kaigi. Conan had been inside reading a lot. When I say a lot, I mean A LOT. He read more than Shinichi had when he was Conan. And that's saying something. So he was happy to see him hanging out with friends again. Though he wished Conan would have a few more guy friends. Conan is so popular with the ladies, he has his own fanclub. Impressive for a six-year-old, huh? But Conan and Kaigi were just born a few months apart, and were pretty good friends.

Shinichi put down a bowl of chips next to a table with a checker board that they were playing with.

"Thanks Dad," Conan said not taking his attention off the board.

Shinichi smiled and left.

...Downstairs...

"Hey, Hattori," Shinichi said.

Heiji looked up. "What is it," Heiji asked.

"What do you think Kazuha and Ran are doing? They've been up in the master bedroom sense you guys have got here and I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah, I am too." And on cue Heiji's stomach growled.

"Eh, lets give them another hour or so til we go get them. Wanna take the kids to the park," Shinichi asked.

"Yeah, sure," Heiji replied.

Shinichi left Ran a note saying where they were going and were on their way. In the car, Conan was trying to read a book, but Kaigi kept on poking him.

Finally Conan snapped. "What do you want Kaigi?!"

"...I don't know. You're not fun anymore. Why don't you stop reading and play videogames. I brought an extra gameboy," Kaigi replied.

"No."

"But I have a kendo game and it's really fun!"

"Please! Soccer is better then kendo any day."

"Not uh, Kendo!"

"SOCCER!"

"KENDO!"

"SOCCER!"

"KENDO!"

"Daddy, isn't soccer way better then kendo? All you do is hit people with sticks."

Shinichi faced Hattori and gave him a cocky grin. "He's got a point there you know," Shinichi said still grinning.

Hattori cursed under his breath and then in a instant he smiled. "Were here!"

Everybody got out of the car and Conan ran to the soccer field with Kaigi right on his heels. Heiji and Shinichi followed behind slowly and by the time they got there the two kids were already bickering. The two adults didn't here the beginning of the arguement but they recognized it right away for they themselves had had it many times before.

"QUEEN," Kaigi screeched.

"Doyle," Conan said in a monotone voice.

"QUEEN," Kaigi screeched again.

Conan didn't reply but just kept reading his book.

After about an hour, they packed up and went home.

When they arrived in the driveway, they noticed the kids acting strange. It was like they avoided going through the door. Shinichi and Heiji entered at the same time and a bucket of water fell on their heads. They saw Ran, Kazuha, and the kids laughing. Then, it clicked. The girls were furious at Heiji and Shinichi for almost getting themselves killed the other week, but that's another story. They cursed under their breath and left to find a good bar.

They got there and to make a very, very long story short, they got very, very drunk.

They got a taxi to take them home and when they got there they had difficulties. They kept ramming into the door because they thought it was a robber. Finally, Shinichi used a soccer ball and made a big round hole in the door. He grinned at Heiji and they went inside only to find two angry women.

"Shinichi, why in the world did you make that hole in the door," Ran shrieked.

"My name is Heiji," Shinichi yelled.

"Huh?"

"Look Neechoon, I married to Kazuha so stop flirting with me," Shinichi said.

Silence.

"Kazuha," Ran started.

"Yeah," Kazuha replied.

"I think their drunk."

"Yeah."

"I'm Kudou Shinichi, detective of the East Dakota," Heiji shouted.

Then there was a knock on the door. Ran answered it and saw it was Inspector Meguire. Meguire sat down with the other four and started talking.

"Kudou-kun, Hattori-kun, there has been a murder that we could use your help on. The problem is that we can't find any suspects. Everyone has alibis."

"Then Santa Claus did it," Heiji said.

"Not uh, it's obvious Neechan did it," Shinichi said.

"What, I was here the whole time, baka," Ran said.

"I get what your saying, Hattori. This Ran was really a hologram and Ran killed the dude cuz he stole her cookies," Heiji said.

Meguire-keibu kept quiet.

Ran and Kazuha explained the situation and Meigure left.

Now for the hard part, the girls had to wrestle the guys into their beds.

This should be interesting...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this one is a little shorter. I'll try to make a longer one next time. And it's gonna be filled with drunkness. I already have most of the story in my head, I just have not typed it or anything, so expect another one real soon.

I also want to dedicate this one to Fireblazie, who I got the idea from by reading her fic Marriage Chronicles. So thank you!

Anyway, please review!

- -Tails77


	3. Drunkness Caught on Tape

Hello everyone! Here is the third chapter of the Tiny Slueth. If you enjoy drunk randomness then you will love this! I hope... Enjoy!

Title: Drunkness Caught on Camera

Author: Tails77

Pairings: um... sorta kinda... HeijixRan and ShinichixKazuha. You'll see...

Anime:Detective Conan/Case Closed

Disclaimer: I do not own. It belongs to Gosho Aoyoma-sama. -bows down- I am not worthy!

Summary: Kaito shows Shinichi and Heiji what the girls did last night...

First things first, Ran gave her new friends Kaito and Aoko a call. She asked them if they could watch the boys while they went to the hardware store to buy, you know, some things that could come in handy. Tape, ropes, nails, etc. At first, Aoko didn't want to because of Makuya. She didn't exactly want to expose her to drunk men. But Kaito convinced her and they dropped off Makuba at Grandpa Nakamori's house and left on their way.

Kaito was happy when he got there, because what he saw, made him think of one word. Or two words depending on how you look at it, but what he saw screamed blackmail or black mail. Whichever, he didn't care he was just overjoyed he had brought his video camera glasses.

The sight before him creeped him out and amused him at the same time. Shinichi and Heiji each had meat products and they appeared to be making out with them.

"Oh, Irene! Your such a luscious kisser. Your lips are so sweet and tender," Shinichi said to a salami.

"Ellery, you dirty girl," Heiji said to a ham.

Everyone sweat dropped, except Kaito who put on his sun glasses with the video camera in the lenses. He didn't risk bringing an actual camera because Aoko had bought the Mega Mop 300 at the mall last week and he saw her sneak it in her purse before they left.

So, Ran and Kazuha left, leaving Kaito to make a perfect black mail video...

The next moring...

"Uh, my head hurts...," Heiji says groggily.

He sits up and notices he is ties to the bed with rope. He grabs his katana which he kept under his guest bed and cut the ropes.

He sits all the way up and sees Shinichi sitting on his bed eating a bowl of cereal. It looked like Shinichi had gotten out of the ropes by kicking them with his mega kick shoes which he still had on.

Then all of a sudden, "Gooood Mooooorniiiiing," Kuroba Kaito comes in singing off pitch.

"God, shut up you bastard," Shinichi yelled.

"Oh, but I prepared a special video for you, don't you want to see it. It will explain a lot of what happened last night because I'm sure you don't remember a thing," Kaito said knowingly.

They blinked simutaneously.

Kaito grinned and started it up the tape on the tv.

On the tape... (Right after Ran and Kazuha left)

Shinichi and Heiji throw the meat in the toilet.

"Woah, my fishy swims way faster then your ducky, Hattori," Shinichi exclaimed smugly.

"Not uh. You cheated. You know your 'fish' is actually Jackie Chan in disguise. And he is like the fastest swimmer ever! He won the Toilet Bowl Olympics," Heiji countered.

"Really! Where's you evidence?"

"Look, he has his karate belt right there!"

"NO! THAT'S HIS GILLS!"

"GOD, YOU KNOW WHAT? SCREW IT!"

Heiji picks up Shinichi's salami/fishy/Jackie Chan out of the toilet and ate the top of the salami/ fishy and Jackie Chan's head.

"You son of a Insert sailor word here"

"Don't call Takagi that!"

"You know what?"

Shinichi takes out Heiji's ham/ducky out of the toilet and bites off part off the left side of the ham/ducky's left wing.

Present...

Shinichi and Heiji turn many different colors but in the end turn into a sickly green.

They both ran into the bathroom and gargled mouth wash for about three minutes. When they came back, Kaito smiled his Kaitou Kid smile and resumed the tape.

On the tape...

"Oh, my, god! Kudou, come look at this cookie! It's absolutly squarical," Heiji exclaimed, holding up a frozen waffle.

"What?! Impossible. There is absolutly no way a cookie can be square. It's just not logical-liscious," Shinichi said.

"Well, what do you call this," Heiji asked, shoving the waffle in Shinichi's face.

"Lemee see it."

Heiji gave Shinichi the waffle and Shinichi took a bite out off it.

"Holy Barnacles. This cookie is a ice cookie! It must not be from our world!"

"Maybe Spongebob made it for revenge against us for eating his pineapple house," Heiji exclaimed with a scared look on his face.

"Oh my gosh! It's gonna come to life and eat our families," Shinichi yelled.

They shoved it in the toaster and started the toaster up.

"Woo, that was close," Heiji said, relieved.

"Yeah," Shinichi agreed.

Kaito stopped the tape.

"Well, what do you think so far, he asked the two guys who's cheeks turned a dark scarlet color. He couldn't decide if they were red from anger or embarassment.

"Alright, Alright," Kaito said scared. World class thief or not, he did not like the odds of fighting the both of them even if they did have hangovers.

I won't show you anymore of the fics of you guys being retards. But don't you want to see how you ended up tied to your bed with lipstick on your mouth,"Kaito asked.

"What," Shinichi and Heiji cried at the same time.

Kaito chuckled and gave them both a pocket mirror. And sure enough, there was a perfect lip stick mark, although a little lop-sided it was definantly visible. A dark brown one on Shinichi and a light red on Heiji.

"How the hell did this happen," Shinichi asked.

"Well, we'll just have to watch and see, now won't we," Kaito said as he pressed the fast forward button on the on the remote.

Heiji and Shinichi couldn't really tell what the clips were but they could've sworn they saw themselves making out with fruits.

He finally stopped and the video showed Ran and Kazuha walking in with a couple of different bags.

On the tape...

Shinichi gets on his knee and shoves Ran's wedding ring towards Kazuha. Ran had left it in a formula at the house so it could get cleaned.

"Kazuha, will you be my luscious legged lovely," Shinichi asked.

Right when Kazuha was about to speak, Heiji got on his knee in front of Ran and gave her a cheerio. Ran was about to go over and slap Shinichi when Kazuha called her over.

They whispered for a few minutes before they went upstairs to their room. When they came back down they were in bra and panties of the lightest shade, they could only be more light if they were see through.

"Hey, Kudou-kun, baby," Kazuha said, seductivly.

"H- H- Hello," Shinichi stammered back.

"Come up here to the bedroom and show me how much of a man you are." Kazuha turned her lips and gave him a quick kiss before swinging her hips dramaticly and started up the stairs, Shinichi in toe.

"You too Hattori-kun," Ran said and gave him the same small kiss and gesture Kazuha had given Shinichi and Heiji had the same reaction.

When they got up there, Ran and Kazuha told the boys to wait and lay down on the bed. The boys obeyed. They walked up to them with the ropes in hand.

"It will be more fun this way. So close your eyes," the girls said simutaniously.

They boys grinned and closed their eyes as directed. The girls took this time to wrap the guys tightly with ropes. They protested of course but after a while they both fell asleep.

The tape ended.

The guys stuttered under their breath. It was hard to tell what they said. It wasn't very audible. But to Kaito it sounded suspiciously something like, 'Damn women. They know my weakness.'

O.K. I'm just going to skip the next part and just give you a few details. Later the guys and the girls had a violent talk. The guys were angry at the girls for seducing them while they were drunk and the girls were mad at the guys for trying to marry someone else. In the end everything was good and they decided never to discuss it again. Aoko ended up beating Kaito with her Mega Mop 300 because the boys told Aoko what he did. So in the end, all was well with the world.

The End, till next chapter. dun dun duuuuun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, I got this one out fast... Anyway, I got lots of inspiration for this one! The part where Shinichi and Heiji put the meat in the toilet and thought they were water creatures I got from what happened to me a few weeks ago. I was cleaning out my fish's tank and I had my fish Miko in a cup. I was eating some beef jerky and my hand accidently knocked the cup over and while I tried to catch it I dropped the jerky, so yeah...

As for the square cookie. At lunch in school a few months ago I was sitting with one of my best friends Cassidy. She was staring at the cookie and was telling me a square cookie just wasn't natural. Then she banged it on the table and it didn't break. Her face got all scary and then she said,"Oh my god, this is gay. I bet the cafeteria people just spray-painted the waffles we had last week brown!"

So anyway, please review!

- -Tails 77


End file.
